Death by Love
by ShakespeareActressVamp
Summary: A Spillow story. Willow is upset because Oz left and Spike is still upset about Dru so he takes Willow for a trip. Set in season 4, but Spike doesn't have a chip. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.
1. Drunk and Taken

**Hiya! I wrote out this story a while ago and thought I would go ahead and post it. If anyone likes it I will write more.**

(Willow's POV)

What did I do to make Oz leave? Is it my fault? I tried to be there for him even after he cheated on me…

My BOYFRIEND cheated on me, tried to kill me, and then left me with no explanation. So here I was today, sitting on a swing in the park after dark with some kind of alcoholic liquid trying to drown my sorrows.

"Ducks, what are you doing out here?"

Who's bothering me? O, just Spike…what is he doing back in town? O well it doesn't really matter I'll let him kill me now if he wants. I have nothing left to live for any more…

"Red?"

"I'm just sitting here, Spike."

Spike sat down next to me-sigh-can't people leave me to suffer in peace?

"I can see that red, but you of all people should know not to be out there alone. It's not safe, there where some vamps look for a meal at the other end of the park, if I hadn't been coming up here and seen them where would you be luv?"

In a world without pain.

"I don't know, thanks Spike."

"Well you need to think bout these things and be more careful. And if I was you pet, I wouldn't go thanking me just yet. I didn't save you for free.

I was sssssssssoooooooo not in the mood for this.

"What do you want then Spike? A love spell? Not going to happen, and if you want to kill me go ahead. Actually I think you would be doing me a favor."

Ha! Take that Spike. Whoa, I don't feel so good-maybe I shouldn't have had all that alcohol.

"Hold up there luv, no love spells or killing. Don't need Dru and it would be a shame to kill you. To repay me you are just going to come with me for bit of a trip."

"What?!?"

Spike stood up and walked behind me while he was talking.

"You heard me…and I apologize for this…"

And that was the last thing I heard before I felt a blinding pain on the back of my head and the world went black on me...

**There you go. Please Review. Also don't rip at my story if you just don't like the Spillow pairing. Also, there might be some spelling errors and such, cause I didn't use a beta and I am dyslexic. Thanks for reading!**

**~V~  
**


	2. On the Road

Owey, that hurt.

I slowly came to and found myself sitting (strapped in, THANK GOD!) in the front seat of Spikes car.

"Good to see you up, pet."

I looked over at Spike with a frown, but said nothing.

"What's the matter, luv? Vampire got your tongue?"

I just raised my eyebrow, then with a huff I crossed my arms and looked out the side window-well I tried to look out the window, but they had all been cover in black paint. No wonder he always ran over the Welcome to Sunnydale sign.

"You can't be silent forever, I really want to hear you speak, pet. I like you babbles, one of the reasons I chose you."

I turned and opened my mouth to ask about what he was talking about choosing me-when I remembered deciding not to talk to him. So I just turned back to black painted window.

"Almost got you to speak there, pet. But, don't worry, before this trip is even halfway over I will have you talking up a storm, again. You backpack is in the backseat if there is anything in there you want, you can get it when we stop."

I just remained silent. After, awhile we pulled into a gas station.

"Do you want something from inside, pet?"

I nodded my head. Spike came over to my side of the car, opened the door, grabbed my hand, and gently yanked me out of the Desoto.

"What do you want, pet? Get what ever you want, just take me where you want to go."

I pulled Spike all over the gas station, getting drinks, snacks, pencils, pens, sketching paper, writing paper, a clipboard, some books, a cooler with some ice and some toiletries. I got my ipod from my backpack in the backseat before we hit the road again. When we where settled in the car again, I pulled out my ipod and one of the books I had gotten and settled in for a long ride, still determined not to talk to Spike.


End file.
